Follow Me Please
by angiehodgins
Summary: Bella finds a path of such os post-it note's... I wonder where they lead her! This one again is for Lissy, she's just so great! LOL


**Follow Me Please**

Walking down the upstairs hall Bella carried Nessy toward Edward's old room. It had been emptied of his things and filled with toys. Catching sight of a pink square on the wall she stopped and frowned. Turning toward it she pulled it from the wall and leveled it in front of herself so she could read it. "Bella, find my friend in the kitchen," she read aloud. Looking to her daughter she nibbled her lower lip. "What do you think?" she questioned.

Reaching out Nessy sent a picture to Bella's mind and smiled.

Making it to the kitchen Bella found a neon yellow post-it on the counter. "Leave Nessy with Esme," she read aloud. When she looked to the child in her arms she sighed at the frown. "Well, do you want me to find out what he's up to or not?" she questioned lightly.

Nodding Nessy placed a tiny hand on Bella's cheek and sent her a picture of Esme.

Turning Bella turned to exit the kitchen to only about run into Esme. "Oh, Bella dear, where are you off to?" asked Esme as she stepped back and to the side.

"I was actually just coming to find you," replied Bella. "I was wondering if you could watch Renesme for me."

Nodding, Esme smiled. "Of course I'll look after her," she said as she reached out taking Nessy from Bella.

As Esme turned away from her Bella nearly chuckled as she pulled a green post-it note from the back of Esme's shirt. Moving down the hall some she looked at the note, "Go outside," it said simply.

Doing as the note said she made it to the front door and out onto the porch. Closing the door behind herself she scanned the area around her for a brightly colored square. Just then Emmet walked into view. "Hey Emmet, have you seen Edward lately?" she called.

Turning Emmet altered his course toward her. "Yeah, he tackled me to the ground a couple of minutes ago. Then the chicken ran off."

Chuckling, she stepped aside to let Emmet pass. "Sorry about that," she managed. As he brushed passed her she glanced at his back catching sight of a orange square. Pulling it off his shirt just before he went inside she looked down to it. "Go to the garage," it said.

Shaking her head she made her way to the garage. It was quiet there and no one seemed to be there. Rolling her eyes she huffed out a breath. Maybe he just wanted to make her go on a wild goose chase. As a loud snore erupted she jumped. Someone was there. Moving along the cars she found Jacob lounged back in a folding chair, sleeping and oblivious to the fact that he had a bright blue post-it stuck to his forehead.

Walking over to his she pulled it from his forehead, "Don't worry. There is a point, I promise. Go to the stream," it said.

As she made it to the stream she eyed the area for anyone. But there was no one. Frowning again she moved closer to the water's edge. Looking down to the water she did a double take as a piece of wood floated past with a white post-it on it. Reaching out she snatched it from the water. "The water feels nice today. Go to the field."

Turning away from the stream she sprinted to the field. She had to be nearing the end of this little game. He might even be waiting for her at the field. This made her move faster in anticipation. As she made it to the field the nearly collided with Jasper and Alice who seemed to be headed back to the house. "Have you seen Edward?" she asked as she stopped next to them.

Grinning Alice stopped moving mid twirl. "Sure Bella. We just passed him a couple of minutes ago. He stopped over there for a minute then took off," she replied cheerfully.

"What's going on Alice?" asked Bella.

"Sorry. I can't tell you Bella. But you are getting close," said Alice as she took Jasper's hand. "Come on Jasper. Esme will need us soon." With that she pulled him away leaving Bella to her search.

Sighing Bella went to the area Alice had motioned to. There sat a bottle of wine with a purple post-it on it. "Come east along the mountain." Gripping the bottle she chuckled 'bring the wine,' she could do that.

Doing as the note said the made her way east along the mountains, not knowing what she was looking for or where she was going. It seemed like she walked forever, like she would never find what she was looking for. That's when she heard the sound of water. Curious, she followed it.

When she found the source of the water her mouth dropped open. It was a natural pool of water with a medium waterfall running into it from a few feet above. "Glad to see you made it," called a husky voice behind her.

Turning she smiled at the sight of him. "So you wanted me to follow your little game so you could romance me?" she asked.

Chuckling Edward took the bottle of wine from her. "No… I just wanted to romance my wife. The game was Alice's idea," he corrected.

"Alright," said Bella as she stepped closer. "How about next time you leave out the game and just romance me?"

Nodding, Edward wrapped his free arm around her waist. "I can manage that I guess," he said lightly.

"Good. So when does the romancing start?" she questioned.

"Now," whispered Edward as he leaned into kiss her.

FIN


End file.
